Wasted Too Much Of My Life
Brazil South Africa }} is the second episode of The Amazing Race 3. Flight Task The Flight Task was Globetrotter XL. Leg Clue 1 - of Brasília. Brasília, Brazil. -> (Signal Hill. Cape Town, South Africa.) For this Leg of the race, you will go to South Africa. Go to the legislative capital of this country and find the flank of the Lion’s Head. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Hill. Cape Town, South Africa. -> (Castle of Good Hope. Cape Town, South Africa.) FAST FORWARD A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, you will simply have to be the first team to assemble the following jigsaw puzzle. Once a screenshot has been shown to the host, you will get your final clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the host know if you are attempting the Fast Forward. If you choose not to attempt the Fast Forward, head to a star fort, located in the middle of Cape Town. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - of Good Hope. Cape Town, South Africa. -> (St. George’s Cathedral. Cape Town, South Africa.) Now head to a nearby cathedral, designed by Herbert Baker. Once here, you will receive your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - George’s Cathedral. Cape Town, South Africa. DETOUR Colorful Chaos or Statue Search. Your choice. In Colorful Chaos, you will have to look at this mosaic, and figure out which color is only shown once. Once you have the correct color, you will get your next clue. In Statue Search you will have to search the streets around St. George’s Cathedral for the statue shown in this picture. Find out which building the statue is located in front of. Once you have the correct location, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - George’s Cathedral. Cape Town, South Africa. -> (Two Oceans Aquarium. Cape Town, South Africa.) Go to an aquarium, located close to Cape Town Stadium, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Oceans Aquarium. Cape Town, South Africa. ROADBLOCK Who’s the fishy one? In this Roadblock, one of you will play Fishy, attempting to get a score of 450 or more. Once you have shown a screenshot proving that, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Oceans Aquarium. Cape Town, South Africa. -> (Rhodes Memorial. Cape Town, South Africa.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This structure was designed by Herbert Baker as a memorial to Cecil John Rhodes. This monument is located on Devil’s Peak, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Erica & Max. *Due to David cheating at the Flight Task, Purry & David received a planned penalty of 2 hours. Gallery 1397311_10203410324844209_5504262113876559665_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Rhodes Memorial. Cape Town, South Africa. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)